1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of selective printing apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,330,207 to De Man dated July 11, 1967; 3,886,862 to Hamisch, Jr. dated June 3, 1975; 3,908,543 to Wirth dated Sept. 30, 1975; 3,968,745 to Hamisch, Jr. dated July 13, 1976; 3,972,281 to Sams dated Aug. 3, 1976; and 4,055,118 to Yo Sato dated Oct. 25, 1977; and West German Offenlegungsschrift 2,350,537 are made of record.